Spring clamps of the type similar to that disclosed in the present invention have been in use for many years. U.S. Pat Nos. 4,821,187, issued Sept. 9, 1986 and 4,610,379, issued Apr. 18, 1989, to George E. Spaulding, the inventor of the present application, disclose inventions related to this type of clamp. In the '379 patent a spring clamp is shown which has a guide on either side of the clamp edge to control the motion of the latch hook as it slides into place. The '187 patent discloses a special tool which is required for closing and opening the spring clamps of the subject patents. While these clamps have been successfully used for many years, the problem has always been present that a special tool has been required in order to close and open the clamp.